Somebody Told Me
by Inannah
Summary: Emily se arregló para la fiesta del amigo de su hermano. Arthur iba a estar allí y lo conquistaría a como diese lugar. Le daba lo mismo lo que le dijeran de que estaba ocupado. El problema es... que las cosas no resultarán de la mejor forma cuando descubre cierta escena en la barra de tragos. AlfredxArthur y Unilateral ArthurxEmily.


**Autora**: _Es raro, me gusta el USAxUK cuando es yaoi pero en cambio, cuando es hetero prefiero el UkxNyo!USA. Me suena más divertido, más colorido y más pasional que la ternura del USAxNyo!UK. En fin, en gustos no hay nada escrito._

_Para las amantes del yaoi, no se preocupen; la pobre de Emily ahora no saldrá muy bien parada con la sorpresita que recibe. La historia está basada en **"Somebody Told Me" **de** The Killers** (Me encanta la banda)_

**Disclaimers**: Eeh… Hi!Maruya limitada.

**Advertencia**: Creo que ninguna. ¿Yaoi? ¿Emilys descubriendo cosas que no querían saber?

-x-

— ¡Pero promete que vas a ir! — Le insiste con una sonrisa brillante y luminosa. Arthur ríe.

— Te prometo que voy— Le sonríe y hace que la chica se derrita en menos de dos segundos. El inglés tiene una sonrisa hermosa. Más cuando se la dedican a ella.

De repente, algo corta el momento. El sonido de un celular. Arthur lo toma y se pone nervioso.

— Hablamos otro día, me llama mi… jefe— Dice antes de irse y contestar el número de la foto de un chico de brillantes ojos azules.

— Oh… eh… ¡Claro! — Asiente emocionada y con sus mejillas encendidas.

-x-

Se arreglaba cuidadosamente su ondulado y corto cabello. A Arthur le gustaba su sedosidad, se lo había dicho la vez pasada cuando lo encontró en el café y logró conversar con él. Sonríe bobamente mientras se coloca un moño con la bandera norteamericana.

Toma su rimel, se encrespa luego las largas y curvas pestañas, cubre sus labios de brillo.

Se mira al espejo. Se ve hermosa, más aún con sus ojos azules resaltados por el maquillaje. Ella _es_ hermosa, lo sabe. Sino entonces ¿Por qué está más de la mitad del instituto tras de ella?

Se ríe con malicia mientras arregla el diminuto vestido escotado. En el espejo trata de abultar lo más posibles sus pechos, seguramente Arthur quedará baboso al ver su espectacular cuerpo de capitana de las porristas.

— Hermanita ¿Para quién te arreglas tanto? — Voltea a ver a su hermano gemelo que se ríe en la puerta de su habitación. Emily hace un puchero.

— ¡Te digo que avises cuando entres!

— ¡Estaba abierto! — Se excusa con una sonrisa angelical con la que siempre se libra de los castigos de mamá— Además… ¿No fui tu gran salvador para entrar a la fiesta? ¡Deberías amarme y no quejarte!

La chica rueda los ojos. Tiene razón.

— Pues me arreglo porque hoy va el chico del que te hablé…— Se sonroja mientras juega con su pelo. Alfred se acerca y se sienta en la cama.

— ¿El que no me quieres decir su nombre? ¡Por qué no me dijiste que ese idiota iba! ¡Me engañaste, eres una pésima hermana! — Emily lo mira acusadoramente.

— Será porque eres un estúpido matón sobreprotector— Y no. Que no se haga el santo simulando estar sorprendido. — ¿Acaso no te acuerdas lo que le hiciste a Thomas?

El rostro de Alfred se ensombrece automáticamente.

— Él era un idiota— Sentencia. Emily se cruza de brazos.

— No. Bueno sí, un poco. Pero tú lo corriste como si fuera una animal— Lo señala, el capitán de fútbol americano se alza de hombros de forma despreocupada. Bah, son detalles. Emily tras un momento cambia la expresión de su rostro a una soñadora— Además… Además… este chico es diferente…

— ¿Acaso tiene dos penes? — Se burla el hermano mayor por diecisiete segundos. Diecisiete segundos que se los ha recalcado toda su vida y que ha tomado como excusa para comportarse como un perro rabioso cada vez que un tipo se le acercaba.

Recibe un manotazo en la cabeza.

— ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Ar…Digo él, él es muy caballero y lindo y amable… y…!— Comenzó una larga descripción de Arthur, sin decir su nombre, lo que no fue escuchado por Alfred quien miraba aburrido su chaqueta.

— Como sea… Me lo muestras hoy en la fiesta o te acuso de que no fuiste ayer a estudiar con Alice sino que te escapaste a…— Su boca es tapada inmediatamente. No fuera que mamá pasara por fuera de su cuarto.

— Ya, ya… te lo muestro pero tú no haces nada.

Alfred le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

— ¡Palabra del héroe! — Se señala y comienza a reírse como un idiota. Emily se pregunta como tiene un hermano gemelo tan tonto. Aunque en verdad no puede quejarse mucho, dicen que si fuera hombre, sería igual que él. En un momento Alfred paró de reír y la miró nervioso— Además… en la fiesta… bueno, te mostraré a alguien.

— ¿Una novia? — Se acerca cual cotilla pero solo recibe una carcajada nerviosa.

— Algo así.

-x-

Llegan a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Antonio, un amigo de Alfred, que estaba haciéndola en un club de la ciudad. Se notaba que los populares siempre tienen buenos contactos, el mismo local era prueba de ello.

Observa todo a su alrededor.

Son las nueve y media y ya todo es un desorden estrambótico. Pero eso no le importa, está buscando a Arthur que sabe, fue invitado a la fiesta también. Comienza a moverse pero lo único que encuentra es a Alice, su BFF, que está hablando con un tipo de último año.

Sigue buscando entre la gente al inglés de intercambio. Nada. Suspira y algo deprimida se acerca a Alice, arrastrándola de un brazo hasta la zona de tragos.

— ¡Pero cuál es tu problema! — Se queja la delicada británica que lleva un vestido rojo corto y elegante. Rojo sangre, un color que resalta lo lozaneo de su piel entre los flashes de luz neón.

— ¡No encuentro a Arthur y dijo que iba a estar hoy en la fiesta! ¡Me lo había dicho! — Comenzó a desesperarse y hacer un leve berrinche. La de clarísimo y largo cabello suspira con paciencia.

— Llegaste recién ¿No? No esperes a encontrártelo al instante… además…— Su voz sonaba nerviosa, insegura— ¿Estás segura de quieres ir tras de él?

— ¡Obvio! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que es mi príncipe azul! ¡Es perfecto, perfecto, perfecto! — Se quejó molesta. Se dio media vuelta y pidió un Sex on the Beach. No pudo observar como su amiga se rascaba el brazo con total inquietud.

— ¿Segura? Porque dicen que… está ocupado.

— No me importa. Lo haré terminar con esa tonta, él debe ser mío— Respondió decidida. No importaba lo que le dijeran, Arthur era perfecto. Con su sonrisa de príncipe, con su piel blanca y suave que daban ganas de acariciar y llenar de besos, con sus ojos verdes tan profundos y lindos que no se asemejaban a ninguno de la ciudad. Bueno… con sus cejas era otra cosa, pero cuando estuviera con él conseguiría que se depilase esas monstruosidades. Recibió el trago y se dio media vuelta— ¿Por qué preguntas de nuevo eso?

— Pero dicen que se asemeja a un tipo…— Responde levemente mientras mira a otra parte.

Siente que Alice le está ocultando algo.

— No importa, más oportunidades tengo si ella es fea ¿En que se habrá fijado? Seguramente es tan dulce de corazón que le importa incluso lo de adentro…

— Ya…— Dice Alice al aire antes de buscar entre la multitud al tipo con el que hablaba. Emily frunce el ceño. Antes de poder hablar de nuevo, las sacan a bailar.

-x-

Diez y media. Emily observa la hora en su iPhone desesperada.

¡Diez y media y todavía no encontraba a Arthur!

Sabía que tenía que haberle pedido su número de teléfono antes de que lo llamara el jefe. Demonios.

Se mordió el pulgar tratando de controlar su frustración. ¡Fue a la fiesta del amigote de su hermano sólo por él! ¿Y que sucede? Pues que no aparece. Incluso no ha visto a Alfred en un buen rato, seguramente qué estaría haciendo. Rechaza a un baboso que le invita a bailar descubriéndola sola y se dirige a la barra a pedir cualquier cosa para tomar.

A los pocos metros de llegar, lo ve en la barra esperando un trago. Sonríe emocionada.

— ¡Arthur! — El chico no le escucha entre todo el bullicio de la música, lleva dos vasos y… y… alguien se le acerca. Emily comienza a acercarse lo más rápido que le permiten los que bailan. Descubre a su hermano sonriéndole a su príncipe. ¡Alfred se le acercó a Arthur! ¿De donde se conocen? ¡Rayos, si hubiera sabido se hubiera ahorrado toda esa tontera de un mes para averiguar su nombre! ¡Incluso su lindo hermanito gemelo le hubiera podido dar un empujoncito! Bueno, pero ahora se lo podrá dar luego de que le diga que él es de quien ha estado hablando durante toda la semana. Sonríe feliz e incluso se atreve a gritar más fuerte para que la escuche— ¡Arthur!

Alfred se acerca demasiado a Arthur. Observa confundida como incluso lo abraza y el inglés solo lo mira con sorpresa. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué su hermano está haciendo eso? ¿Acaso ya la descubrió entre la gente y le está tratando de jugar una broma pesada con ayuda de Arthur? ¿Cómo supo que era él? ¡Demonios, si es así, se lo habrá dicho todo a Arthur, que vergüenza!

Alfred acerca su rostro al de Arthur y _lo besa_… lo… besa. Y Arthur le corresponde y lo acerca más a sí.

Oh por Dios…

Lanza un grito aterrada, ¡Esta broma ha sido demasiado! Alfred se separa y su rostro se contrae en total sorpresa cuando la ve de pie ahí, Arthur, qué todavía está en los brazos de su hermano voltea a verla sin saber que decir.

— ¿Emy, hace cuanto que estabas aquí? — Alfred pestañea en total confusión, la chica sigue de piedra mirándolos sin poder decir nada. Arthur sigue en los brazos de Alfred. Arthur sigue en los brazos de Alfred… Su hermano gemelo sonríe con nerviosismo y se separa del otro chico pero ahora le toma la mano ¡Le toma la mano! — ¿Hermanita, te acuerdas que te dije que te iba a presentar a alguien especial?

Oh Dios.

Su vaso cae al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Oh Dios.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — Grita Arthur asustado cuando la chica se desmaya aterrada.

Alice a unos pocos metros más atrás, escondida entre unas sillas, mira la escena tapándose su rostro.

Eso era lo que intentaba decirle. Que su hermano Alfred estaba saliendo con el primo de ella.

Los chicos se acercan al cuerpo tirado en el piso del club, incluso unos cuantos curiosos se paran a mirar. Alfred toma el rostro de su hermana con preocupación ¿Qué le pasó?

Pobre Emily.

.

**Notas**: _Raro, ridículo. Pero disfruté haciéndolo. Adoro el hetero aunque no se note e incluso tengo en mente unos para publicar. Pobre Emily, a mi me pasó una cosa parecida. El muy maldito hdp era gay y ahora sale con uno de mis mejores amigos :'( En fin… ¡Todas las maneras del USAxUK son hermosas!_


End file.
